The conventional on-board seat such as the seat on planes or long-distance transportation vehicles, the seat has a display device for providing entertainment to the passenger. The conventional on-board seat 9 is disclosed in FIG. 12 and generally comprises a seat 91 and a backrest 911, and a display device 92 is connected to the back of the backrest 911 so that the passenger can use the display device 92 on the front seatback 911. The display device is engaged with a frame 921.
When a dining board 93 is added to the backrest 91, the dining board 93 and the display device 92 are respectively connected to the backrest 91, and this increases the assembling cost and the height of the backrest 91. The assembling steps are complicated for installing the dining board 93 and the display device 92. The thickness T of the backrest 91 is increased to accommodate the dining board 93 and the display device 92. Nevertheless, the thickness T reduces the leg space of the passenger behind the seat 9 as shown in FIG. 13.
The present invention intends to provide a seat with a dining board connected to the back of the backrest and the display device is connected to the dining board. The dining board is slidably up and down to increase the leg space of the passenger behind the seat.